


We Could Be Unstoppable

by sherlockpond



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: “Barold Bluejeans…” she begins, and to Barry’s horror she sounds angry “...Sildar *fucking* Hallwinter,”Barry and Lup finally talk it out.





	We Could Be Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm back, but I wouldn't want to lay down that much commitment.  
> I've been re-listening to TAZ and this was created - I'm not sure if Griffin made a scene for these nerds, so here's a scene from me instead.
> 
> I'm very tired so please excuse typos, plot holes and extend your willing suspension of disbelief.

* * *

 

Lup finds Barry on the deck on the Starblaster, looking down at the coastal town below. The world underneath them is hostile, so remaining high up is a precaution that Davenport had insisted on (to little resistance). It’s dark, the main source of light is coming from a slightly pink moon which hangs closer to the planet than any of them are used to. From up high, the lights down below from small houses look idyllic, the inky water reflecting the soft pink hue coming from above, and if Lup tries hard enough, she can hear the gentle too and fro of the waves as they break on the cliffs and shores, like occasional white noise.

 

Barry has a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and from behind Lup can see his shoulders shaking a little, and she can bet that he’s not just remembered an old joke.

Before she can make him jump, she clears her throat and raises her eyebrows, desperate to not intrude too much. Barry turns and wipes his eyes as he does, the light casting shadows across his face.

 

“Lup...shit...um, sorry, just needed some air,” he says, sniffing and pulling the blanket taught, using the corner of it to try to soak up some of the moisture on his face.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Lup says, taking a few more steps closer “you were quiet at dinner,”

 

Barry looks a little guilty and immediately Lup feels bad “God, no, it’s fine - - I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me,”

 

Lup smiles a little sadly “Barry, I don’t have to worry, but I care so of course I’m going to worry,”

 

He gives a small smile back “Thanks,” he says “but I’m not sure if there’s anything that you can do,”

 

Lup shrugs “I mean, I’m happy to listen, if nothing else,”

 

Barry goes to turn back to the view “I wouldn’t want to bore you, Lup,”

 

Lup strides around and puts a hand on each of his shoulders and turns him to face her.

 

“ _Barold J Bluejeans_ , we’ve all been stuck on this goddamn spaceship waaay too long for you to start going down the whole ‘lone ranger’ route. We’ve all seen the movie, it sucked, and I don’t want anyone on this fucking ship to think that they can’t talk when they goddamn need to,” she says fiercely, the wind whips her hair around and Barry just can’t get over what unstoppable forces of nature the woman in front of him seems to possess.

 

Barry breaks their eye contact and looks down, embarrassed.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it because if I do, there’s no going back,”

 

Lup looks intrigued “It’s either that or you go on like this, where you carry on moping around,”

 

Barry takes a deep breath, he looks back up, and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to do this, she’s standing in front of him, in all her glory, dressed in comfy, casual clothes, her hair tied half up in a messy bun and her long, elegant ears pointed on high alert. She’s so goddamn perfect, Barry falters, he doesn’t know how to form words for a second.

He takes a deep breath and remembers something his mother had told him as a child.

_Sometimes in life, you’ve got to take four of five moments to be brave._

He’s taken his moments, Lup’s beginning to look concerned. He takes another breath and knows there’s no going back from this.

 

“Lup, there’s something I need to get off my chest. And after, things might be messy for a while if this doesn’t go well, and that’s okay, but this feeling is eating me from the inside and I need to do something before I’m completely consumed.”

 

Lup nods “Okay, Barry, get it off your chest, my man,”

 

Barry takes a step towards her “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he says gently “I realised a few cycles ago that I was head over heels for you, and I’ve never found the right time to say anything.” he takes a shaky breath “Now, I know I’m not that much of a catch, and you’re gorgeous and funny. You're clever and just a natural at nearly everything you do, so I know I’m not good enough for you, but I have to know if there’s a chance. Because Lup…,” he pauses and looks up at the moon, before looking back down at her, her mouth is slightly open, eyes wide and the pink moon makes her already soft pink and blonde hair look almost ethereal “you’re like starlight to be around, you’re bright and uncontrollable, brilliant and untamed. I wouldn’t want you feeling confined. We’ve known each other for a while now, and I think...we would be... _amazing..._  together, if only we had the chance,” a beat “I think we could be _unstoppable_ ,”

 

There’s a moments silence, and Barry looks down at his shoes awkwardly, after pouring his heart out, when he looks back up, Lup has her hand over her face and a cold feeling settles in his stomach.

 

“Barold Bluejeans…” she begins, and to Barry’s horror she sounds angry “...Sildar _fucking_ Hallwinter,”

 

He immediately begins to backtrack “Look, Lup…”

 

But she cuts him off “Why, in the _everloving fuck_ would you _not_ be good enough for me?”

 

She pauses, tapping her bare food on the deck, as if waiting for an answer.

 

Barry is flabbergasted.

 

“S-s-sorry?” he stammers

 

“You listen here, Bluejeans, and you listen well. I have waited for approximately 6 cycles for you to pull yourself together and ask me out. Dammit man, if I’d waited one more I think I would have started leaving passive aggressive sticky notes around the ship with step by step instructions.”

 

Barry, at this point, cannot form coherent words.

 

“Why in _Pan’s name_ would you consider, _even for one second_ , that a hottie like you wouldn’t be able to stand where you are and ask me out? Barry, you are one of the most attractive men I have ever met. You have the _ass_ of a Greek god and you keep those gams under a denim prison, you’re one of the smartest men I’ve ever met in my whole life and your stomach is so fucking goddamn cute. My question to you is, how are women and men not begging for your attention? And here’s another question, a counter question, to you: am I good enough for _you_?”

 

Barry’s body is present, but his soul has ascended to another spiritual plane.

 

He is a confirmed, broken man.

 

“Barry?” Lup asks, a little worried.

 

Barry blinks dumbly before his spirit settles back into his body.

 

He smiles ryely “We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

 

“Little bit, babe,” Lup replies, a similar smile spreading across her face and Barry feels his stomach flutter at the use of ‘babe’ at him.

 

“Come here, you amazing fucking woman,” Barry says, the smile on his face is so big it looks like it’s going to fall off.

 

“Anything for you, denim boy,” Lup replies, taking a running jump at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Barry catches her and wraps her in the blanket so they’re sharing the warmth.

 

“Kiss me like you mean it, nerd,” Lup says against his lips.

 

Barry has never done something so quickly in his life.

 

* * *

 

_Bonus:_

 

_The crew watch from a nearby window on the observation deck._

 

_“Told ya,” Taako says before turning heel and heading back to his room._

 

_“I’m so happy for them,” Magnus adds, tears streaming down his face._

 

_“It’ll never last,” Merle remarks before going into the kitchen and filling up a watering can for his plants._

 

_Lucretia smiles to herself and takes the pen from behind her ear, ready to start writing._

 

_“They better not have sex in the communal spaces,”  Davenport mutters, closing the blinds and heading to his quarters._

 

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> 10 points to the clever clogs who finds the (very) subtle Deadpool reference.
> 
> Find me on tumblr:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
